ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Baltimore (episode)
Baltimore is the twenty-second episode in NCIS Season 8 and the 184th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When his former partner is found dead, a possible victim of the Port-to-Port Killer, DiNozzo confronts his past as a Baltimore detective and finds himself taking a trip down memory lane as he remembers the events that led to him becoming an NCIS Special Agent while the rest of the NCIS team continue pursing a lead into the Port-to-Port killings. Prologue In his apartment, as a lone beer bottle sits on the table, Danny Price eagerly awaits for the food in the microwave to be cooked. Once it's done, it beeps. Price then takes it out while also using a towel to cover his hands but the sound of dogs barking has him glancing around. With the barking showing no signs of stopping, Price puts his foot down and then takes a gun from his shelf. He looks out the window, curious and then the dogs stop barking altogether. Later, with his food and beer, Price sits down and begins watching TV including some night-late channel dedicated to 24/7 adverts. He then takes a sip of his beer but stops upon realizing that there's something wrong. He sniffs it. Upon realizing what's happened, Price slams the beer bottle down onto the table. Price then gets up and attempts to reach his gun but the poison has already started taking effect, causing him to stagger. He then grabs the gun before walking. However, Price later sinks to his knees, his breathing becoming increasingly ragged. Price can only go only a few meters or so before he collapses onto his back, gasping for air. As he lies there, the door is heard unlocking before the main door opens with someone arriving, their feet covered by gloves, presumably so that they won't leave any DNA behind. Price lies there, still gasping. The figure then takes the beer bottle from the table and pours more bottle into Price's open mouth, Price unable to do anything because he's paralyzed. It then cuts to Price who lies, struggling to live, his heartbeat frantic but it stops altogether with Price closing his eyes and going still as he succumbs to the poison, dying seconds later. Act One NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo arrives into the office, obviously frustrated over something and as he reaches the bullpen, he asks his colleagues, fellow NCIS agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee if they've seen it. "And good morning to you, Tony", Ziva replies. Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Trivia *Chris Pacci says to Gibbs "This stomach is going to be the death of me" alludes to the Season 1 episode, Dead Man Talking (episode) where the former Commander who embezzled money gutted Pacci looking for the SD Card for the digital camera. *While working with his ex-partner, Dinozzo says "Who wants to be a navy cop? I'd rather have the plague", alluding to SWAK (episode). *In the episode, there are three rather humorous references to Gibbs being far-sighted and the continuous absence of his reading glasses throughout the episode: 1. The XXL-fortune-cookie-fortune (Abby: "very own Gibbs-version"), 2. Gibbs turning his jacket and desk upside-down but (still) not finding his glasses and 3. In the final flashback, Gibbs answers to being called devious that he has visions while the rest of the world wears bifocals. *The episode was aired the day after Osama bin Ladin, the terrorist responsible for the September 11, 2001 attacks, was shot dead by US Navy SEALs. *Ed O'Ross (Dao Huang), previously played a Russian (actually Soviet Georgian) drug dealer in the 1988 action film Red Heat. *While on stakeout, Tony and Danny discuss Wendy Miller, Tony's ex-fiancee. Tony previously mentioned, in Season 1's "One Shot, One Kill", that he dated his high school music teacher. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 8 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Christopher Pacci